


Science Bros vs The Walking Dead

by Princ3OfCrim3



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Drabble, International Fanworks Day 2016, M/M, Science Bros, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 21:55:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6026641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princ3OfCrim3/pseuds/Princ3OfCrim3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony reflects on the latest episode of The Walking Dead with an unwilling companion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Science Bros vs The Walking Dead

The newly reformed Avenger Tower rumbled with dismay as the owner of such jolted from the settee. Tony Stark, the self-proclaimed eccentric genius had his palms on his forehead as he stood groaning before his most cherished television show, _The Walking Dead_ , and mourned over the disastrous lost. “Can you believe this? If only they had my intellect...could have built a few missiles, maybe, a couple of repulsors...”

“Are you telling me that you could build all of that in savagery? By all means...” The beholder of introversion murmured as he knocked popcorn from his lap.

“To the board, Bruce!”

**Author's Note:**

> It has been a while, I know, and here I am participating in International Works Day. I hope you enjoyed it and hopefully, I will get back on the wagon to write more! Cheers.


End file.
